


Saccharin

by SapphireNightSky



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireNightSky/pseuds/SapphireNightSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walau hanya buatan semata...<br/>Tetap saja tiga ratus kali lebih manis dari gula sesungguhnya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saccharin

Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira.

***

Setiap hari setelah ia terjaga dari tidurnya, Mukuro akan diam terbaring untuk beberapa lama. Menoleh ke samping, ia meraba satu tempat kosong di sisi tubuhnya. Masih terasa hangat. Bukti keberadaan seorang lagi yang mendampinginya terlelap di malam sebelumnya.

Ia akan terus di sana, di bawah selimut tebal berwarna merah tua, di atas sprei dengan warna senada. Sampai sinar matahari menyapu seluruh isi ruangan, menyinari wajah dan helaian biru gelapnya.

Tak tahan dengan cahaya yang masih tetap menembus walau kelopak matanya tertutup, Mukuro akhirnya terbangun. Ia menyingkap selimutnya lalu menghela napas panjang, menyadari bahwa tak ada apapun lagi di bawah selimut itu selain tubuh polosnya. Satu helaan napas lagi saat dilihatnya kulit yang biasa berwarna putih pucat kini dihiasi bekas-bekas kemerahan—

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya,"

—hasil perbuatan sosok pirang yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu, menyapanya.

Ia, Dino Cavallone, dengan senyuman yang kilaunya mengalahkan sinar mentari.

"kukira kau akan tertidur sepanjang hari." kini sosok itu berdiri di sisi ranjang, menundukkan badannya untuk menanamkan kecupan singkat di bibir Mukuro.

"Kau pikir aku makhluk nokturnal seperti burung hantu, begitu?" tanya Mukuro terduduk dengan kedua tangan memeluk lututnya. Tanpa merasa malu bahwa ia tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun. Bagi Mukuro sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu ditutupi dari Dino. Dan bagi Dino, ia tetap tidak bisa mengabaikan Mukuro yang sengaja setiap saat.

Menepis pemandangan menggoda di depannya, Dino mendudukkan dirinya di belakang Mukuro. "Karena memang itulah dirimu, Civetta."

Ada jeda sesaat ketika Mukuro tidak ingin membantah panggilan konyol tersebut dan ketika Dino memilih menyandarkan dagunya di bahunya. Mukuro membiarkannya, menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan lembut jemari Dino yang mulai membelai punggungnya. Namun saat ia merasakan hangat dan basah lidah Dino yang bergerak di perpotongan leher dan tengkuknya, ia memutuskan bahwa sudah cukup untuk pagi ini.

"Apa yang kau bawa untukku?" tanya Mukuro, mata heterokromnya melirik Dino di balik punggungnya.

"Hm? Bagaimana kau tahu aku membawa sesuatu untukmu? Aku belum mengatakan apapun." dengan ekspresi terkejut yang dibuat-buat Dino menjulurkan telapak tangan kanannya yang tertutup.

"Ekspresimu sudah mengatakan segalanya." jelas Mukuro singkat, dan langsung disambut tawa yang lepas dari bibir Dino.

"Aku membawa sesuatu yang kau suka," Dino membuka telapak tangannya. Memperlihatkan sepotong coklat yang terbungkus kertas berwarna emas.

Mukuro mengerutkan alis dengan mata memicing, namun senyum tetap tercetak di wajahnya.

"Kau sudah tahu coklat adalah makanan kesukaanku, lalu kenapa kau cuma membawa satu?" tanya Mukuro. Menginginkan lebih.

"Kau tidak mau? Ya sudah aku makan saja." Dino membuka bungkus keemasan tersebut dan menaruh coklat itu di antara giginya, dengan pandangan ke Mukuro seolah bertanya, 'Yakin kau tidak mau?'

"Aku tidak bilang aku tidak mau," ucap Mukuro, mendekati wajah Dino lalu merebut coklat itu langsung dengan mulutnya. "kau juga tahu aku tidak pernah menolak sesuatu yang kau berikan." dan Dino tersenyum puas mendengar hal itu.

"Apa ini?" tanya Mukuro, merasakan sesuatu yang janggal dalam coklat yang dimakannya.

Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya berapa banyak ide bodoh yang tersedia di otak Dino. Termasuk memasukkan cincin ke dalam coklat yang dibawanya.

"Kau tentu tahu apa itu, 'kan?"

"Ya, lalu?"

"Kau juga tahu apa maksudku memberikannya padamu."

Mukuro terdiam memicingkan mata, senyuman pahit tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Menimbang-nimbang sebentar lalu dengan gerakan cepat cincin tersebut sudah melayang keluar jendela.

Melihat hal tersebut Dino menghela napas panjang. "Aku ditolak lagi, heh?" ucap Dino menarik Mukuro dalam pelukannya.

"Tepat sekali. Berapa kali aku harus mengatakan padamu? Aku tidak butuh hal seperti ini." Mukuro menyandarkan punggungnya di dada Dino yang memeluknya dari belakang. "Sayangnya kau itu idiot sampai tidak mengerti ucapanku dan akan terus mencoba, 'kan?"

Ia mengangkat tangannya, membelai pipi si pirang dan mencubitnya gemas. "Dan aku pasti sama idiotnya karena tidak meninggalkanmu."

Dino hanya tertawa singkat dan memeluknya semakin erat, menyetujui ucapan Mukuro.

***

Mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih

Mereka bersama bukan karena cinta

Kata-kata manis yang meluncur mulus dari bibirnya tidaklah nyata

Namun, walau hanya buatan semata...

Tetap saja tiga ratus kali lebih manis dari gula sesungguhnya

-END-


End file.
